


Nic do dodania

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Leaves, Episode AU: s04e12 Smoke & Mirrors, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale siedzi na krześle przy biurku i obserwuje go znad trzymanej w rękach książki. Jej okładka jest niesamowicie zakurzona, przez co palce mężczyzny zostawiają na niej widoczne ślady.

</p><p>- Kontaktujesz? – pyta Derek, unosząc jedną z brwi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nic do dodania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Left to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040496) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



> Prompt: pocałunek z rodzaju „nigdy nie będziemy mogli być razem”, czyli chyba najgorszy z możliwych, moim skromnym zdaniem [*] 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Dzień po powrocie z Meksyku Stiles śpi dwadzieścia dwie godziny. Budzi się na wpół przytomny w zalanym przez słońce pokoju, zdezorientowany, z mocno bijącym sercem oraz adrenaliną krążącą w żyłach. Nie ma pojęcia, która jest godzina, i to wprawia go w niepokój. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili jest w stanie zebrać myśli na tyle, by móc zorientować się, ile dokładnie upłynęło czasu. Kiedy ma to już za sobą, staje się na powrót spokojny.

Derek Hale siedzi na krześle przy biurku i obserwuje go znad trzymanej w rękach książki. Jej okładka jest niesamowicie zakurzona, przez co palce mężczyzny zostawiają na niej widoczne ślady.

\- Kontaktujesz? – pyta Derek, unosząc jedną z brwi.

Kiedyś ten wyraz twarzy wywołałby u Stilesa chęć pobicia Hale’a tak mocno, iż nawet przyspieszone zdrowienie by mu nie pomogło. Teraz sprawiał, iż chłopak momentalnie się rozluźniał.

Stilinski przytakuje, po czym podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i przeciąga, mrucząc przy tym cicho.

\- Więc – zaczyna powoli, kiedy jest już na tyle rozbudzony, by robić coś więcej niż tylko mrużyć oczy w próbie dostrzeżenia wyraźniej konturów sylwetki Dereka. – Żyjesz. Dość niespodziewane.

Kącik ust Hale’a unosi się. Mężczyzna zamyka książkę, po czym kładzie ją u swoich stóp.

 _Co za szkoda,_ powiedziałby kiedyś Stiles. _Absolutna tragedia._

Gdzieś po drodze jednak, w miarę upływu czasu, gorzki sarkazm w jego ustach zamienił się nieoczekiwanie w prostą prawdę i chłopak nawet nie wie, kiedy dokładnie przestał życzyć Derekowi źle, myśleć o nim z obojętnością oraz złośliwą niechęcią, a zaczął się o niego naprawdę troszczyć. Teraz śmierć Dereka byłaby dla niego w istocie tragedią.

\- Niespodzianka – oznajmia wilkołak pozbawionym emocji tonem, podczas gdy na jego ustach nadal gości ten irytujący półuśmiech.

I rzeczywiście – fakt, iż po wszystkim, co się stało, Derek podnosi się ze swojego miejsca i staje w nogach łóżka Stilesa, stanowi niespodziankę. To nie Malia, nie Scott, ani nawet Lydia, którzy mają _prawo_ tutaj być, lecz właśnie Derek. Derek, z którym Stiles nie miał praktycznie żadnego kontaktu, od kiedy został opętany przez lisiego demona.

Chłopak wpatruje się intensywnie w Hale’a. Coś w postawie mężczyzny jest nie w porządku. Derek wydaje się być bowiem nieco wycofany, spięty, a przecież nie ma obecnie ku temu żadnych powodów. Stiles wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, kiedy uświadamia się, co jest nie tak. Odchyla więc głowę, chcąc oprzeć ją o ścianę, ostatecznie uderza o nią lekko, podczas gdy gniew, zawód oraz rezygnacja torują sobie stopniowo drogę do jego serca.

\- Znów wyjeżdżasz – mówi, a jego słowa zawisają w powietrzu, przekształcając się w oskarżenie.

Reakcją Dereka jest wzdrygnięcie się. Ledwo zauważalne, ale jednak bez wątpienia wzdrygnięcie i Stiles zastanawia się, co może ono oznaczać.

Wilkołak bierze głęboki wdech, cały czas patrząc przy tym na Stilesa. W końcu, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, przytakuje, na co Stilinski odwraca głowę w stronę okna. Widzi przez nie dzieci sąsiadów biegnące za dziewczynką na fioletowym rowerku. Tam, na zewnątrz, wszystko wydaje się być takie… normalne. Ludzie idą ulicą, rozmawiają i śmieją się tak jak zawsze. Ziemia nadal obraca się stałym rytmem, podczas gdy emocje Stilesa wirują z zawrotną prędkością…

Kiedy chłopak powraca wzrokiem do sylwetki Dereka, na jego twarzy gości uśmiech, idealna maska skrywająca prawdziwe uczucia.

\- Fajnie – zmusza się do powiedzenia, oblizując nagle suche usta i czując, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. – Naprawdę świetnie. Gdzie udasz się tym razem? Znów Ameryka Południowa?

Przez moment Derek wygląda tak, jakby zamierzał poddać się tej grze – udawać tak samo jak Stiles, że wszystko jest między nimi w porządku, i podtrzymać tę marną namiastkę rozmowy, aby ich pożegnanie było łatwe i niezdradzające zamieszania panującego w ich sercach, z którego obaj doskonale zdają sobie sprawę.

Ten moment mija i w oczach Dereka pojawia się zdecydowanie. Mężczyzna zaczerpuje tchu, po czym kładzie kolano na brzegu łóżka, jakby testował sprężystość materaca.

Stiles obserwuje uważnie każdy ruch Hale’a, starając się jednocześnie kontrolować swoje emocje. Wtedy jednak wilkołak łapie go delikatnie za podbródek, zupełnie jakby chłopak był dla niego jakimś cudem natury, i z wahaniem przesuwa po nim kciukiem.

Żaden z nich nic nie mówi – Stiles jedynie spogląda Derekowi w oczy, a Hale odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie, tylko tyle. Patrzą na siebie nawzajem, tak jak zawsze, nie wypowiadając na głos tego, co może mimo wszystko powinno jednak wybrzmieć. _Co prawdopodobnie już na zawsze pozostanie w sferze niedopowiedzeń,_ myśli Stiles.

Derek przyciąga go ku sobie łagodnie, tak że obaj oddychają tym samym powietrzem. Ich ciała ledwo się ze sobą dotykają, a Stiles i tak jest w stanie wyczuć ciepło promieniujące od Hale’a. Wilkołak zawisa nad Stilinskim, podczas gdy jego wzrok przeskakuje pomiędzy oczami chłopaka a jego ustami.

W końcu Stiles wzdycha i pozwala; pozwala na wszystko.

Ich usta spotykają się ze sobą w muśnięciu, jednak to zwykłe połączenie warg okazuje się być bardziej elektryzujące od wszystkiego, czego Stiles do tej pory doświadczył. Jego ciało przebiega dreszcz, jedna z dłoni ląduje na biodrze Dereka, podczas gdy druga wędruje w kierunku jego karku.

Pocałunki stają się głębsze, usta Stilesa coraz bardziej opuchnięte, Derek przemieszcza się, siadając mu na kolanach, a jego ręka wślizguje się pod gumkę spodni chłopaka.

Ani razu się nie odzywają, rozmawiają zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem – jedynie za pomocą spojrzeń oraz gestów – a kiedy jest już po wszystkim, żaden z nich nie musi mówić, że to, co się stało, już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Obaj to wiedzą.


End file.
